


Unhandy Ocean

by Strawhat_Chan



Category: Unhandy Ocean
Genre: Loneliness, Love, Neptune and Marcel will be mentioned, Pirates, Same universe as Strawbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: This follows the story of Brigitte, who will become one of the greatest pirates of history.





	1. chapter 1: loneliness

On the beach a 17th year old girl is preparing to go out to sea. The teenager has orange hair ending into a ponytail which is hold together with a white ribbon, she also has green eyes, light skin, wearing a green jacket with the sleeves off and it is also open which is exposing her light blue bra and with matching blue shorts with a sheathed sword hanging from her belt. The girl also has a green armband on her left arm.

“Ah! It’s finally done the ship! Now I can leave this shithole behind.” The girl said excitedly, but her excitement is cut short. “You’re not going out to sea, young lady!” It was her mother, she has blond long hair with green eyes and she was also wearing a blue dress. “But mom you can’t keep me here forever! It’s boring here! I want to follow dad’s footsteps!” “But Brigitte, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s a man’s world out there. Being here and safe is better.” Brigitte got mad at her mother. “I don’t care! I’m going whether you like it or not!” The older woman looks sad. “If you set foot on that ship, you’ll be disowned, young lady!” Brigitte got on the ship. “Alright then, I always liked dad more out of the two of you!!” The teenager made rope lose that was binding her to the shore. Berta, the mother, started crying. She was alone now.

Later, on out sea Brigitte was conflicted. Maybe, she shouldn’t have been so rude to her mom, but the past is the past now.

She had been sailing for a while now. She was getting lonely. ‘Did dad’s adventure start also like this?’ She thought and also sighing. The girl looked at the compass to see if she was going the right way. She wanted to go to Blood bay, that sea, that is rumoured to have killed millions of pirates.

That evening, 8 PM.

The teenager was getting tired, she was in her cabin drawing on a piece of paper she brought with her. Brigitte suddenly heard something and got up to that a look where the noise came from. When she opened the door, she saw a guy, he had blond short hair but considered long for guys and he also had silver eyes. And the man was wearing a long red coat, light yellow shirt, a belt with two gold and silver revolvers on the side, brown pants and black boots.

“Uhm, who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?” Brigitte asked and she was only 3 meters away from the guy. He looked at her like he needed help. “I’m Grandin! I’m a sniper, I need your help! Some people have been trying to kill me after I exposed their boss of being a fraud.”

The girl looked into to Grandin’s eyes looking for lies or an hidden agenda, but didn’t find any. “Alright, I’ll help you. My name is Brigitte, nice to meet you.” She held her hand out to Grandin. They shook hands for a moment. “Could you tell me who they are, Grandin?”

“Alright, these people who are trying to kill me are known as Ocean Sweepers. They are a bunch of bounty hunters, who clean up West Harlen.” The man explained. “Mmmh…” The girl was considering. “Only Grandin, if you join my crew as first mate.” Grandin was taken aback, but on the other hand, he’ll have someone he can trust and someone who can protect him. “Fine, but if you stand in my way of becoming Sniper king. You’ll answer to my revolvers, alright?” “Alright, deal.” The teenager will love having company on the ship, even tho the ship can only bear three people. They’ll get a better one later.

It’s been a while Grandin joined Brigitte, they’ve talked a lot since then and getting to know each other better. The older man has shown he’s quite the chef and the sniper. He also showed the way were the ‘Ocean Sweepers’ are. They arrived.

“So, here they are, right Grandin?” “Yeah, they’re here, Brit.” Grandin looked uncomfortable, Brigitte looked confused, but quickly got. You’d also get uncomfortable if you need to face the guys who tried to kill you. The girl quickly touched her sword for a good luck charm. “Alright, let’s go.”

They anchored their ship and slipped on board. Knocked a few guys out cold, the two pirates decided to use the ventilation shaft to get to the boss. “Eww.. who’s that guy?” Brit looked disgusted at the disformed man. “That’s the boss, Pablo. He lets people think he’s some kind of hero of West Harlen while robbing them blind.” Grandin tried his best to explain what Pablo does. Brigitte learned that Grandin has sometimes problems pronouncing stuff or forming right sentences.

The two pirates knock out the vent seal, surprising Pablo when they jumped down.

“Oh if it isn’t Grandin? Came here for your dead wish?” Pablo looked amused now.  
“N-no, I didn’t come here for some dead-d wish!” You could clearly see Grandin was scared. “We’re gonna kick your ass, Pablo!” Brigitte shouted. “Oh, who’s this fine lady? Got yourself a girlfriend, Grandin?” Grandin got annoyed now. “She isn’t my girlfriend! She’s my captain!” Taking out one of his revolvers, pointing it at Pablo. Brit took this as a ‘yes’ and unsheathed her katana, the handle has blue and green on it. “Let’s go!”

Pablo dodged a few bullets and slashes, but he got hit by one bullet in the shoulder. Before Brigitte could finish the job, a few Heavenly knights came in with their captain Ray. Apparently, Pablo called them a while back.

“Halt! Identify yourself!” Ray commanded. Brigitte started to swing her katana into air. “Oh! Oh! Oh! I’m Brigitte!” And she started pointing at Grandin. “That’s Grandin, my first mate.”

“Shit!” Grandin grabbed his captain and threw into the vent. “Go! Brit, they’ll arrest us if they catch us!” “Oh, they’re the bad guys?” The captain looked confused. “Don’t the Heavenly knight help people?” “Yes, they do, but they kill criminals like us. We’re criminals now!” They kept crawling until they found the end of the vent and came out of that seal. The two pirates ran to their tiny boat and set sail imminently after they pulled up the anchor.

When they got far away and sailed to an island. They thought they could rest, but little do they know their next trouble is on this island.


	2. The doctor and being naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this island, after escaping the heavenly knights, Brigitte needs to find a doctor to help her first mate and herself.

A few hours after, Brigitte and Grandin escaped to an island after being chased by the Heavenly knights. They fell asleep from exhaustion after the adrenaline left their system.   
Brigitte woke up with a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She forgot, she got shot in the shoulder by one of the Heavenly knights. “Ah…” The girl winced in pain, she just noticed how bad the wound is. She looked at Grandin’s unconscious form and saw he also had a few bullet wounds. The bad thing is they both know nothing about medical things.

  
Bri decided to go out and look around the island to see if there is a doctor or person who knows how to treat a bullet wound.   
She walked for 20 minutes in the forest, but then found an opening. There is a person, no, two persons.

“Hey, can help me and my friend?” She asked loud enough for them to hear.  
The two people turned around and looked at her.

“Yes, we can help us.” The man answered, he had really short purple hair, neo blue eyes and he had brown earrings. He also had slightly darker skin then Brigitte.  
The man was wearing doctor’s coat over a dark orange shirt with black pants and shoes. Next on the ground to him was a case, personably were his medical things were in.

  
“But, only if you pay us!” The other person said. She has long purple hair, neo blue eyes and also slightly darker skin. She was wearing a dark pink sweater with a dolphin, Black shorts and dark pink boots.  
Out of the two, the man is the more mature and serious one. And also are they siblings?

  
“We’ll talk about payment later. Can you tell me where your friend is?” The man asked, wanting to get to business. “My friend is on our ship. He’s in bad shape!” Brit said.  
“How bad?” “5 bullet wounds to the back.” The girl also showed her wound by undoing the bandage on her shoulder. The man’s eyes widened for a second but went back to normal.  
“Alright, show me the way. Than you will tell me your names.” The man said coldly.

  
The three went back to the ship. The doctor went imminently to work on Grandin.

  
“Sooo…What are your names?” The purple haired girl asked. “My name is Brigitte and my friend’s name is Grandin.” Brit answered. “My name is Keavy and My bro’s is Kumau.” Keavy informed.

“So, what are you doing on sea, huh?” The older girl asked. “I and Grandin became pirates because we wanted to be free. But as far as dreams go, I don’t know for myself, but Grandin wants to become the sniper king.”

Brigitte was scared that she said they were pirates. “Y’know, Brigitte, I always wanted to sail the sea as a pirate, not as a nurse to my brother. I can also do other things like inventing stuff, but only extent to weapons.” Keavy came closer. “What if, we join your crew, Brigitte? Can we?” The younger girl was uncomfortable from her being close, but thought about. If they join they would have a doctor and a weapon designer. “Alright, you can join.” Keavy got happy from that and decided to start cleaning Bri’s wound, because her brother was taking so long.

  
Brigitte and Keavy have been talking for a few hours. A bond was forming.

“Uhm…Keavy, what is the payment?” Brigitte asked. “Oh, just your body.” Keavy said jokily. “Wait, what?!” Brit was freaking out and blushing like crazy. “Just kidding. The payment is already done. Joining your crew was enough.” She said. The younger girl sighed in relieved.

  
Kumau decided to stop Girl time by coming into the room. “So, it’s done. Grandin will be okay with some rest and from time to time changing bandages.” “Nii-chan~ We’re joining her crew!!!” Keavy announced. “As long I can help people, I don’t care. My dream is to become the best doctor and surgeon in the world.” Kumau for the first time showed genuine emotion, passion. “Oh, I haven’t told you my dream yet, Bri!” Keavy was so excited. “I want to become an expert in making weapons! And also be a mechanic! The best one in the world!”

  
_Wow, everyone has a dream expect me._ The youngest in room thought.

  
“But, than we need a better ship. This little boat can only hold 3 people.” Brit informed. “Mmm…I heard there’s an island nearby called ‘Jerocove”. They sell and make ships there. We could get a ship there, if we have enough money.” Kumau explained and the captain responded,: ”I have 27,000,000 Pels because I stole from a few Heavenly Knights.” “That’s not enough, we need at least get 80,000,000 Pels to get a decent ship. I have left 60,000,000 Pels on our savings. We should have enough, but then we can’t afford food and other necessities, which is what Grandin needs.”

  
“Also, Brigitte! Don’t immanently trust people like this. Especially on sea. Don’t worry, we’ll tell you when you can’t trust people, captain Brit!” Keavy reassured.

The three decided to get to know each other and they already set sail. They also decided that the two rooms in ship will act as women and men counters for the mean time.


	3. Remembering and something unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens between Brigitte and Grandin.

That night after Keavy and Kumau joined.

 

Brigitte was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was right now in the make shift ”woman” quarters with Keavy. She was mumbling a name, but it was inaudible.

_In a garden full of flowers sat a little four year old girl, her name was Brigitte. She was always alone there. The garden wasn’t far from her house. But the first time in days, someone approached, a 13 th year old girl. She wanted to get to know Brigitte a little better._

_‘Uhm, hello!’ Brigitte turned to the older girl. She looked scared. ‘Don’t be scared. I just want to be your friend!’ The youngest tried to find lies or something else, but found nothing. Brigitte was right now wearing a light blue dress, after all blue was for little girls on this island._

_The little girl started smiling. ‘My name is Brigitte!’ The older smiled back. ‘I’m Celeste. Nice to meet you, Brigitte. I gotta say, your dress is beautiful.’ Brigitte started to blush at the compliment. ‘Dank you!’ It seems the little girl still speaks a little Dutch. ‘Oh, Bri, It’s ‘Thank you’’ Celeste corrected._

_After, that Celeste and Brigitte played together almost everyday of every month. But on one day, Celeste came to Brigitte in the flower garden with a bottle of sake. Bri was now 8 years old and Celeste was 17._

_‘Hey, Bri, did you know if you drink sake together, you become sisters?’ Celeste asked excitedly. ‘No, I didn’t know. But mommy said, sake is bad for children.’ The younger answered innocently. ‘Well, mommy means if you drink too much. For your next try to drink, try when you’re 17, like me!’ Celeste was so excited for this. She put the special cups down and poured_

_some sake into them. She took one of the cups after she was done. And gave one to Brigitte._

_They held up so both of them could reach. **‘From day onward we’re sisters, even if we’re**_

****

**_apart! Nothing can break this bond!’_ ** _They clicked their cups together and drank it._

_Celeste left to sea two years late. Of course, 10 year old Brigitte cried a lot that day._

_Celeste had blond hair, blue eyes, her pupils were starshaped, a few freckles on her face and last she saw her, she wore a long blue jacket, brown pants and dark blue boots._

_Celeste…_

 

Brigitte woke up crying. “Celeste, I miss you…” She said under her breath. She decided to go to deck, so she wouldn’t wake up Keavy.

 

Brit’s hair was loose and she was wearing her blue pjs. _Grandin kinda reminds me of Celeste, sometimes…_ She started crying harder. Suddenly, an arm around her. It was Grandin.

 

“Tell me, Brigitte…Why are you crying?” He sounded like he never wants me to cry again just like Celeste said once. “I…I just had-d a dream over some I consider my sister but I haven’t seen her in 7 years-s…” Grandin started to draw circles on her back to comfort her. “It’s okay…I also miss my brother…” They felt like they are attracted to each other.

 

And then…

 

It happened…

 

The kiss…

 

Even, though they only know each other for 2 weeks. For them, it felt like they knew each other for years. They didn’t care who was watching…It turned into making out quickly. Grandin was still hurt, but he didn’t care, he only cared about Brigitte now at the moment. And Brigitte only cared about Grandin now.

 

But they stopped there. “Grandin, let’s here…It’s too soon for this…” They back away from each other a little. “I agree, Brigitte…It was going way too fast.”

 

Brigitte held Grandin’s hand. “Y’know, we can be lovers, right?” Bri was being honest here.  
_Us? Lovers? But we’re the captain and the first mate! That can’t happen, right?_   
“Are you sure?” Grandin wanted to make sure this is what Brigitte wants. “Yes, of course, dummy.” She was back to her old self again.

 

They kissed again and fell asleep like that.

 

The next morning.

 

They both woke up together, the sparks are still there. They smiled, blushing, at each other. The captain and the first mate held hands for a moment. But than let go, so that Grandin can make breakfast.

 

Brigitte and Grandin are the first to wake up. Bri went and made tea and the older of the two went and started to prepare breakfast. Today, it was eggs with bacon. Of course, Grandin made one of the eggs heart formed for Brigitte.

 

Kumau and Keavy came, because of the smell of breakfast. The older of the twins didn’t mind any to the heart shaped egg, but Keavy sure did. “Aww…Grandin make this Brigitte?” She teased. “Yes, I did in fact!” And then he gave Bri a peck on the cheek. Keavy’s mouth fell open. “A-Are you guys together or something?” “Yes, we are.” Brigitte answered.

 

Kumau wasn’t so surprised. But the younger of the twins was surprised. And she let a loud shriek.

 

Meanwhile on a different place.

A fishman is running away from a mob of angry humans. “There’s the halfie!!” “Can’t believe he worked here for years now!!”

The fishman shouted back: “I’m not a halfie!! Fishmen have existed longer than humans even!!” He jumped into the ocean, escaping. _Great!_ He thought. _I have a bounty now._


	4. Chapter 4: Promises and Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 very important people react to Brigitte's first bounty.  
> And someone important joins the crew.

On Verily Island, Brigitte’s mom, Berta, is sitting in the flower garden where her daughter used to play with her sister in. She was still sad that she left, but trying her best to get over it. It’s hard to get over it, that Brigitte herself grew this garden and its flowers. Berta never told her child that she has powers.

Berta was snapped out of her thinking, when the news owl requested pells. She gave the animal a few and got a news paper in return. The usual propaganda, the disappearance of Sea Empress Rosa is still being investigated, the woman stared at the article for a moment and went to the next page. Some news over Icicle Wind’s 3 commander Leviathan.

And then a bounty fell out of the newspaper. She picked up and was shocked at what she reads.

“’Flower Sword’ Brigitte

36,520,000 ~~P~~

WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

Her baby girl actually became a pirate and she’s the captain of the Golden Allstar pirates.

Berta didn’t know if she should be proud or worried. Maybe she’s just both.

_Somewhere in the Holy Trion_

A blond haired woman is reading the newspaper in her captain’s quarters. “Oh..” She saw the wanted poster of Brigitte. “Finally! Brigitte, you came out at last! I can’t believe they’re saying this over you.”

_‘I’ve haven’t seen such energy coming of one person, let alone a woman!’ Said captain Ray.  
‘From what you told me, I’ve seen such energy coming from the Sea Empress Rosa.’ Informed admiral Edward. ‘Are you trying to tell me, this nobody can actually become the next emperor?!’ ‘Yes…’_

_This was the interview between Captain Ray and Admiral Edward._

“Allstar pirates, huh? I can’t wait to meet you on sea, little sister!” The blond with freckles and stars in her eyes shouted excitedly.

_Back on Brigitte’s ship_

“Keavy, Brigitte’s and Grandin’s relationship is literally unimportant right now, especially when they have bounties on their heads.” Kumau announced while sipping from his tea. “WAIT, WHAT?!” The other three shouted. “Yeah” He showed the two bounties.

“’Twin Pistol’ Grandin  
   33,693,000 ~~P~~

WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

 

“Damn, you guys got really high bounties for West Harlen. Normally, it’s like 6,000,000 ~~P~~ ” Keavy informed, still trying to comprehend that these two are together.

“I just love that Brigitte is smiling and sticking her tongue out while holding a guy who’s unconscious and she’s also doing the peace sign. So cute!!” The oldest girl said fangirling. “Sis, you find everything that girls do cute.” The youngest male sighed.

“I find it really sexy how Grandin is looking in his bounty poster.” Brigitte was melting while Grandin got a confidence boost.

Grandin was only showing one side of his face, the other part was shadowed. He was with a serious look looking into the camera. You could see Gold, his revolver, in the picture too. He was holding it.

“Okay, enough fangirling! We need to have a suitable ship ASAP or the Heavenly Knights are gonna sink us!” Grandin shouted. “But what about money? We have enough to buy a ship, but than we don’t have enough to buy food or any other resources in general.” Informed Kumau.  
“A ship is more important now, we can always steal some money late!” The oldest on ship shouted.

“Alright, as the captain, we’ll get a ship ASAP in Jericove.” Brigitte commanded.  


They all got ready to sail, the sails were undone. Kumau shouted the directions, because he knew more about navigation than anyone else on this ship.

But while sailing to Jericove, they stopped because they found a lonely raft in the water. It had a small unicorn on it. Wait, what? A unicorn?

“I’ll take a look.” Decided Brigitte. She got on the raft and saw that the unicorn looked starved. Bri didn’t have the heart to leave this poor thing all alone with no one, not even food. She pick up the animal and brought it aboard.

“T-T-That’s a u-u-u-unicorn!” Keavy pointed out. The unicorn has straight blue and pink hair and tail, her horn was gold, her fur was white, on her belly she had a big pink heart and her hooves were black. She seems to have a special compass on her left arm, it looks like an armband.

“It looks starved. I need to see if there’s anything else wrong with it” Kumau said cold as always and took the unicorn from Brigitte’s arms. And he went to the kitchen, because there he left his medical supply.

After 20 minutes, Kumau came out of the kitchen and explained what was wrong the unicorn. “Because of the lack of nutrition, she became very weak, so I hooked her up on  
an IV port. –“He got broken off by his sister. “How do you know, it’s a girl?” He sighed and said. “I saw there weren’t any balls down there and it’s very normal for these type of female unicorn’s to have ‘feminine’ symbols on their bellies.” Keavy made an understanding noise. Kumau continued his explanation. “Because of the lack of power, her horn shrinked. Which hinders their magic usage. I guess, we’re lucky? Because these pips quicks are known for waging wars and their 3 forms.” Brigitte got a little angry at the fact. “I refuse to believe that all unicorns are like that!” Grandin tried to calm her down, but got slapped away. “I’ll ask her something when she wakes up. I’ll show her that we mean no harm. And that’s finally!” She commanded, sometimes she switches to captain mode, which makes everyone scared of her.

Brit stormed off to the kitchen to wait for the unicorn to wake up. She sat there for 3 hours until the animal woke up. “Huh? W-Who are y-you?” The unicorn was scared. “Calm down, I’m Brigitte.” She started to comfort the animal. “I mean you no harm. Sssh… Could you tell me your name?” The animal hesitated to answer, but did it anyway. “I-I’m M-Mary.” Mary seems to be afraid. “C-Can I know where I am?” She asked. “Yes, of course” Bri said enthusiastically. “You’re on my ship. We found you on a raft on the open ocean.” “’We’?” Mary questioned. “Yes, ‘we’ my crew and I. Keavy, Kumau and Grandin~!” Informed Brigitte. “What were you doing in that raft anyway?” “I-I wanted go back home, Moon Island…It’s in New Bay…” The unicorn answered, still somewhat afraid.

“What if, my crew and I bring you back home, huh? What do you say?” Brigitte suggested. “I don’t know, I’ve had bad experiences with humans before, they said I’m a war freak.” She was getting more unconformable. “Don’t worry. Tho Kumau did say your species make a lot of war happen. But I think, not all of you are like that, right?” Bri wanted conformation. “He’s talking about the other unicorns, the ones that stayed on 4 legs and are more powerful. Unicorns like me have evolved to have bigger brains in result we became tinier over the decades.” Mary informed. The unicorn was surprised on what Brigitte did next. She…She hugged her?!

“I may not understand it fully, but I will bring you back to you island. Even if I have to beat into my crew, the idea of doing that.” Brigitte swore. “I promise!”

 

That day, Brigitte showed a little of her powers. She grew flowers for Mary unconsciously. They were weather based too. Mary became very interested about Bri and her powers that day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4.  
> I forgot to mention Mary's eye colour, it's light purple.


End file.
